nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Bard
Description: Bards often serve as negotiators, messengers, scouts, and spies. They love to accompany heroes (and villains) to witness heroic (or villainous) deeds firsthand, since a bard who can tell a story from personal experience earns renown among his fellows. A bard casts arcane spells without any advance preparation, much like a sorcerer. His magic emphasizes charms and illusions, and the bard can also play an inspiring song that strengthens him and his allies. Bards also share some specialized skills with rogues, and their knowledge of item lore is nearly unmatched. Alignment Restrictions: Any non-lawful Hit Die: d6 Proficiencies: Armor (Light, Medium), Shields, Weapons (Simple) Skill Points: (Int modifier * 4 at 1st level) 4 + Int modifier Skills: Appraise, Bluff, Concentration, Craft armor, Craft trap, Craft weapon, Discipline, Heal, Hide, Listen, Lore, Move silently, Parry, Perform, Persuade, Pick pocket, Spellcraft, Taunt, Tumble, Use magic device Selectable Class Feats: Ambidexterity, Arcane Defense, Brew Potion, Craft Wand, Curse Song, Deflect Arrows, Extra Music, Greater Spell Penetration, Lingering Song, Quicken Spell, Scribe Scroll, Skill Focus (Use Magic Device), Spell Focus, Two-Weapon Fighting, Weapon Proficiency %28Exotic%29, Weapon Proficiency %28Martial%29 Primary Saving Throw(s): Reflex, Will Base Attack Bonus: +3/4 levels '''Spellcasting: Arcane (Charisma-based, no spell preparation, spell failure from armor is a factor). Bards begin the game knowing four cantrips. Must have a Charisma score of 10 + the spellâ€™s level to cast a spell. Special Abilities & Feats *Level 1 Bardic Knowledge, Bard Song Spells Level 0 *Cure minor wounds *Daze *Flare *Light *Resistance Level 1 *Amplify *Balagarn's iron horn *Charm person *Cure light wounds *Expeditious retreat *Grease *Identify *Lesser dispel *Mage armor *Magic weapon *Protection from alignment *Scare *Sleep *Summon creature I Level 2 *Blindness/Deafness *Bull's strength *Cat's Grace *Clarity *Cloud of bewilderment *Cure moderate wounds *Darkness *Eagle's splendor *Fox's Cunning *Ghostly visage *Hold person *Invisibility *Owl's wisdom *See invisibility *Silence *Sound burst *Summon creature II *Tasha's hideous laughter *Ultravision Level 3 *Bestow curse *Charm monster *Clairaudience/Clairvoyance *Confusion *Cure serious wounds *Dispel magic *Displacement *Fear *Find traps *Greater magic weapon *Gust of wind *Haste *Invisibility sphere *Keen edge *Magic circle against alignment *Remove curse *Remove disease *Slow *Summon creature III *Wounding whispers Level 4 *Cure critical wounds *Dismissal *Dominate person *Hold monster *Improved invisibility *Legend lore *Neutralize poison *Summon creature IV *War cry Level 5 *Ethereal visage *Greater dispelling *Healing circle *Mind fog *Summon creature V Level 6 *Dirge *Energy buffer *Ice storm *Mass haste *Summon creature VI Spells per Day Known Spells Epic Bard The epic bard's music is beyond inspiring, beyond heartrending, beyond perfection. With just a song, the bard can weaken the cruelest creature or inspire allies to the heights of power and bravery. Hit Die: d6 Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier Bonus Feats: The epic bard gains a bonus feat every three levels after 20th. In other words, at levels 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, and 38. Epic Bonus Feats: Arcane Defense, Curse Song, Epic Skill Focus (all but Animal empathy), Epic Spell Focus, Epic Will, Extra Music, Great Charisma, Great Dexterity, Greater Spell Focus, Improved Combat Casting, Lasting Inspiration, Lingering Song Epic Selectable Class Feats: Automatic Quicken Spell I - III, Automatic Silent Spell I - III, Automatic Still Spell I - III, Blinding Speed, Epic Spell Penetration Prestige Class Tips *Bards are best suited to become Shadowdancers or Harper Scouts. *Combat-oriented bards may enjoy becoming a Red Dragon Disciple. Category:Classes